A Suited Christmas
by myincoherentthoughts
Summary: With Mike in prison and the Christmas season fast approaching, Where will that leave Donna and Harvey ?
1. Mike's Bike

A suited Christmas

Chapter 1 – Mikes Bike

The chain that paired the bike to the lamp-post outside of Pearson Specter Litt had remained there for 4 months, when Donna inspected the bike she could see that the lock and the chain of the bike had started to rust, So much for galvanised metal she thought, although the bike had seen no movement for 101, actually, 102 days, Donna remembered that although Mike has been in prison for 101 days, he had left his bike there the day before as he and Rachel had walked home together the evening before. Rachel had been and still is a mess, she had struggled to cover Mike's half of the rent for the first 2 months of him being in prison but then she had finally accepted Harvey's help, she was too ashamed to go home and face the reality of it all. Mike was not getting out of prison anytime soon.

 **FlashBack**

" **Michael James Ross, you are arrested for committing fraud" Those words rang in mikes ears for days. He was taken to New York city prison.**

" **Harvey, Harvey" Rachel ran into the office screaming and tears uncontrollably running down her face.**

" **Rachel, I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong",Harvey stated while placing his scotch on the glass table infront of him, next to the full glass which he had poured for Jessica before she stormed out of his soon to be old office.**

" **It's .. it's Mike …... he just got arrested" Rachel managed to pour the words right out of her mouth and the second she did it all seemed to real.**

 **Donna had just walked into Harvey's office and did not notice Rachel there.**

" **Yeah that's how my face looked when I found out you resigned" Donna hurtfully said whilst looking at Harvey's face who was complete stunned.**

" **How could you, after everything we,,,, you've been through to get your name on the door to just quit and not even bother to tell me" Donna raised her voice more than last time annoyed by his ignorance towards her.**

" **Not now Donna, Mike's just been arrested and I don't need this shit from you right now" he said whilst putting his jacket on before ringing Ray to pick him up**

 **Donna, Rachel and Harvey all went to the police station in order to find out what was happening.**

 **Harvey bombarded the secretary "Hi I'm Harvey Specter I believe you are holding my client Michael Ross and I would like to see him"**

" **I'm sorry sir but you are unable to see him under the circumstances of him being arrested" replied the secretary**

 **Rachel also tried to see Mike but she too was also unable, However Donna was.**

" **Mike" Donna said as she hugged him "what happened ?"**

" **They know, my life is over and they are coming after those who also know" Mike angrily stated by how he let himself,Rachel and Harvey down.**

" **Mike, please I know its so inconsiderate for me to say right now but please, please don't drop Harvey in your shit, I can't loose him and after the chance he gave you" Donna whispered quietly enough so the camera wouldn't pick up on what she said but loud enough for Mike to hear.**

" **Really Donna, I'm facing prison and you want me to lie?"**

"I **ts not like you haven't done it before, that's what got you in this position in the first place, Mike look you're facing prison already why be dick and bring Harvey down with you and ruin everyone's life in the process?" Donna stated**

" **Fine, i'll do it but you have to tell Harvey and if i'm going to be stuck in here for a good few years I want you to do something for me." Mike said a big smirk appeared on his face.**

" **Yes, What? Ill do anything as long as its not illegal" Donna smiled back**

" **Make things work with Harvey, you love him and he loves you but you're both too scared to act on it, that's all I ask"**

Donna smiled at the conversation she had just recalled with Mike, of course she did stick to half of the deal, she told Harvey that Mike wasn't dropping him in it but she had also said that he would only not mention him unless he did not leave the firm.

"Morning Specter"Donna smiled as she waltzed into his office with his morning coffee

"Donna,you're late and for your last day that's very inconsiderate" he replied back with a scaratic tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well I'm lucky my boss is so forgiving and generous" she replied "By the way, I was late finishing your packing"

"I was going to do that later" he stated over the intercom

"Please, we both you wouldn't have" she said as she rolled her eyes

Harvey smiled, he loved that she knew himself better then he did.

At 7:30 Harvey drove over to Donna's apartment to pick her and her 3 full suitcases up before they set off on their journey.

It was 3 weeks before Christmas and Donna was going to her Mom's to spend Christmas. As Mike was in prison and Marcus going to Katie's mom's for Christmas, Harvey would be spending it alone and Donna couldn't let that happen as well as feeling sorry for Harvey she also didn't think she would be able to spend a month with out being able to see him

"I still can't believe your coming" Donna exclaimed on the way to the airport

"Well it not every year you get to spend Christmas in the UK" he smiled back

4 whole weeks, with Harvey in the UK it was almost a dream come true apart from also having to spend it with her mum and her latest toy boy,Donna thought.

She squealed at the idea of having the most important person of her life being with her and in their own annex, perfect just perfect.

The plane landed at 4:30am London time. It had been delayed due to the snow storms in New York City, It was cold in December in London but due to the icy conditions they had been experiencing it felt like they had gone abroad.

"We can find our way around this airport easy" Harvey exclaimed.

"I'm not too sure" replied Donna.

Although Luton airport was much more smaller then New York it had countless terminals which even Harvey Specter got lost trying to find the way out.

"There's my baby girl" Joy said as she came bounding as fast as she could

"Hi Mom" Donna muffled as her Mom held her tight

"And who's this piece of eye candy" her Mom joke whilst she went to hug Harvey and pinched his bottom in process, he blushed with embarrassment

"Nice to see you again, looking as radius as ever" Harvey replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh Donna do come and say to Vincent" Joy chirped.

Vincent was very attractive, he had dark hair and piercing blue eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt which stuck to his very toned body. He was younger than Donna's brother but he was 3 years older than her.

"Nice to finally meet you" Donna blushed "your older enough to be my boyfriend let alone my Mom's" she did think she had said it out loud until her Mom replied

"Well you're lucky you've got a very attractive Step Dad"

"What" Donna screamed

"Oh did I forget to mention, We're Married" Joy smiled.


	2. Donna's new Dad

"Married ?" Donna exclaimed

"Congratulations would have been nice,but yes, you heard correctly. Vincent and I are Husband and Wife" Joy replied grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Congratulations Mrs pau,, Joy and Vincent" Harvey said whilst shaking Vincent's hand,Meanwhile Donna stormed off to wait in the car.

Donna was annoyed with her Mother, 'How could she be so inconsiderate about her feelings?' she thought. Donna's Mom had intended for the news to go as well as expected, Donna was always a Daddy's girl and when her father died just over a year ago, it effected Donna more than her Mom knew.

The Car ride from Luton airport to Donna's Mom's house was just over 40 minuets, the car was filled with silence.

Harvey could see how upset Donna was and so he grabbed hold of her hand which was placed by her side and held it for the entire journey. If Harvey were to have held her hand at any other time she would have pushed him off because of her rule, but this time it was different she needed someone to be there for her and that someone was Harvey.

The deafening silence lasted for the rest of the night, Donna went to her annex where Harvey brought her suitcases.

"Donna are you okay?"he questioned

"I-I no, how could she do this?, it been 14 months , only 14 god damn months and she's married already." Donna started to cry uncontrollably

"I know, I know. I can't imagine how hard it must be." he said whilst holding her tight, "Donna he mumbled, Do you mind if I stay here instead of the house ?"

"Sure" she muttered. She knew Harvey only wanted to stay in the annex to comfort her and that night she didn't want to be alone. Donna didn't care if her Mom thought they were together infact she would rather her think that they were.

"Good Morning, Donna" Joy sweetly sang.

"Morning Mom, I, erm , I want to apologise for yesterday,I over reacted and I shouldn't have, it was just a huge shock, so I'm sorry for everything" Donna said sheepishly.

"It's ok Darling, I would have been surprised if you took it lightly and as for a shock I could say the same about you and Harvey! I'm so happy you've finally got your life together and realised how much you two love each other. I really couldn't be any prouder of you and maybe this time next year we will have a little Donna around to join your brother's mischievous herd" Joy replied, a huge smile placed along her face.

'Shit, oh shit' Donna thought, 'what the hell have I got myself into,' she didn't even think to correct her Mom, I mean how could she? Her Mom had just poured her heart out about how proud she was of her.

"Fuck , fuck , fuck, well done Donna, how the hell are you going to get yourself out of this situation." She screamed at herself as she made her way back to the annex unaware Harvey was sat on the sofa watching television.

"Hey is everything okay?" Harvey asked whilst giving her a concerned look.

"Does it look like every thing's ok ?" Donna replied in a raised voice.

"Um no but I thought you just went to make up with your Mom?" he questioned

 **DONNA'S POV**

I didn't know what to say , sure things were great with Mom but how could I tell him that she thinks we're dating ?

'Um everything with my Mom is good but I have a huge problem..'

"Donna, what is it? tell me" he rose to his feet now standing an arms length away from me

' Well I...She' 'she thinks,,,,, never mind' I walked straight out of the door and across the garden back to moms house. The grass was long and slightly frosted over and well I was wearing my thin pink dressing gown and pyjamas and uggs which were not much use as the damp from the grass had sobbed through to my feet. 'well done Donna lets ruin one of your most comfy shoes, I should have got dressed first but no' I muttered to myself whilst getting colder, the short distance from the annex to the house seemed longer this time round than it had been this morning perhaps it was because I was angry at myself for not correcting my Mom there and then I do not know.

Finally I reached the house and removed my now brown uggs which had been beige approximately 4 minuets ago.

"Is Harvey up honey ?, shall I make him a full English breakfast? " Joy questioned

' Yes he his, and I'm sure he would love one, Mom we're not together' I blurted out

" Ok thats great i'll cook us all breakfast now then, I would love it if you would help me, its been so long since I've had you and a friend stay with me" joy said whilst admiring her daughters beauty and how she look utterly beautiful with out any make up on, God, was she proud of her daughter.

'Mom me and Harvey we are not in a relationship with one another' I persisted

"I know, you did just say" Joy said finally acknowledging what her daughter had told her

'Good, I just wanted to ensure that you were clear on the matter that me and Harvey have a purely platonic relationship and that's all' I was annoyed ,why was Mom so understanding this was not like her by now she would be quizzing me on mine and Harvey's relation and lecturing me on why we are not together but yet today she didn't even seem interested in my love life. There was only a number of different reasons to my Mom's reaction and these were:

She knew how much it annoyed me having those conversations

She is too in love with Vincent that she was not bothered in my relationship status

She was ill

She analysed all the possible explanations, number 1 was definitely not right because her Mother was not one to care about others feelings and Donna's feelings had not stopped these conversations in the past. Number 2 was a much better excuse but that also hadn't stopped her in the past and well number three was the most plausible reason of them all. Her Mom was ill and by ill she is seriously not well is the conclusion that Donna had come to.

Joy laughed at Donna's response, "Darling don't you see it?"

'See what?' what the hell can my Mom see that I cant see i'm Donna I know everything with out being told

"The way your acting like its the worst thing in the world to consider you and Harvey in an relation ship"

'I was only clarifying it for you as you seemed to jump to the wrong conclusions earlier'

"Ah yes dear, but my conclusion weren't incorrect well I mean, I was out by a few weeks" joy replied

'What on earth do you mean?' seriously god sake women out by a few weeks, really? they were in fact wrong and that's the way they will stay why do people and when I say people im referring to Mike, Rachel, Jessica and now my mother think that they know mine and Harvey's relationship better than we do, I was annoyed but this, now, her response just makes me want to scream.

"Well its obvious the way you're being so defensive about the relationship status with Harvey is because you are ,in fact, in love with him.'

Donna stood there numbed by what her Mom had just said, she could see it clearer from hers and everyone else's perspective that she was not just in love with her best friend but that Harvey was the person who she wants to spend the rest of her life with and raise a family with, he was her soul mate. Donna's thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice

"Morning all, so, Joy, you best tell me who Donna's in love with" Harvey stated curious about who Donna could possibly be in love with.


	3. O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree

"Gheez Harvey do you have to creep up on people and listen in on a private conversation ?" Donna replied, more annoyed at what her Mom had just blurted out and louder enough for Harvey to hear. 'Did he actually fully hear what her Mom had just said, does he want to hear from her that she has feelings for him, what if he has feelings for her and this question is just to coerce her in to admitting them' a number of thoughts had raced around her head as she looked around to see her Mom had coincidently left the kitchen.

"So who's the unlucky man?" Harvey joked and gave Donna a cheeky smile, but her heart dropped as she heard the words fall out of his mouth 'Donna don't get upset he's only joking but fuck did it hurt, well that was confirmation that he didn't hear everything her Mom had said that's one good thing to come out of this situation' Donna thought

"Please, unlucky?, he should be thanking the Gods that I resemble some sort of feelings towards him" Donna replied whilst making her and Harvey a milky coffee.

"Soo who is it?, Do I know him?, I do don't I ?"Harvey persisted

"Jesus Harvey your getting as bad as Mike wanting to know all the gossip" Donna laughed before acknowledging what she had just said. "I'm sorry Harvey I shouldn't of"

"It's ok Donna its not like he's dead or anything" Harvey said whilst trying to shake the thought of Mike alone in prison and with Christmas approaching. They had both said that for the time they are away they were going to try and not mention Mike because the subject obviously caused upset to both. "Anyway I learnt from the best, so who is he?"

"Harvey, if I told you i'd have to kill you and I wouldn't want to do that" Donna smirked over the top of her cup of coffee.

"Why wouldn't you want do that?" he replied

"Because who else would I tease? and plus I wouldn't want to down grade my wardrobe, it would be terrible seeing Donna Paulsen wearing last season dresses, wouldn't it ?" Donna countered, she smiled as Harvey eyes met hers, his face was puzzled as he wondered why she wouldn't tell him.

"Come on Donna, just tell me who it is" Harvey whined, Donna liked this side of Harvey, this was the side you didn't get to see often, it was side that if she said she liked someone he knew who was a prick he would get protective of her in a matter of seconds, and warn her about them like he had done with Stephen.

"Why ,Harvey, can't I keep anything private?" Donna mimicked, she liked having the upper hand and how he was getting all defensive and overprotective.

"No, you can't , you know we don't keep secrets, I tell you everything" Harvey replied getting more frustrated that Donna wouldn't tell him who it was, 'was he being a bit too overprotective and that's why she wasn't telling him, she's definitely was seeing a idiot but actually what if it was' Harvey's thoughts were cut short when Donna said "Just because you like to tell me everything doesn't mean I have too, Jesus you would think we're married with you using the 'We don't keep secrets' card" Donna had declared, she knew it was harsh but she knew she had to dismiss it because ,well, Harvey is not stupid and he would eventually piece it all together and realise that she likes him.

"Ooh getting touchy are we Donna, I know who it is anyway" Harvey smirked,'how the, how could he possibly know she had been so subtle about it so he would think it was someone else but before she was able to question it he blurted out "Louis, really Donna ,I thought you could do better" he joked

"Well what can I say Harvey his bald patch at the back of his head make me goes weak at the knees" she replied, smiling at Harvey ' that come back was good not it was better than good it was great' she thought

"Hey, don't speak about your boss like that" Harvey countered. Harvey had now closed the distance between them his arms resting on the counter either side of her keeping her there. They were so close in proximity that she could feel his breath on her cheek, her heart began to race as they kept eye contact with one another the tension building between them. Neither of them had spoke and in all honesty they didn't need too, they both knew what was happening between them. Donna had now moved one of her hands to rest on Harvey's shoulder and her with her free hand she ran her fingers through Harvey's hair, his hair was soft as he didn't bother to style it after he had gotten out of the shower. Harvey now also moved his hands to Donna's waist, his grip tight and firm pulling her closer to him all the while he gazed into her eyes taking in everything about them, he hadn't notice how beautiful they were and how they glistened. Their noses were now touching and their lips inches apart, they were so close Donna could practically taste them and she had remembered how it had felt kissing him the other time and how she had longed for this moment, just for him to hold her in his arms and how they both felt together, like they just slot into place. Harvey went to lean into kiss Donna but she wriggled out of his grasp as her Mom had just returned to the kitchen.

" Umm Hi Mom" Donna said her face turning pink at the thought of her Mom walking in on them.

"Oh don't stop on my account" Joy greeted

"Don't stop what?, Nothing happened" Donna counted

"Donna I wasn't born yesterday, don't tell me that if I didn't walk in on you two nothing would of happened" Joy recounted, "I guess you told him how you feel about him" Donna's Mom added as Harvey stood their open mouthed at what Joy had just said.

"No,but you just did" Donna hissed.'Seriously this is why I don't visit her, she knows her mom means well but she has this serious habit of ,well, blurting things out, Donna thought to herself as the room felt silent she could feel Harvey's gaze but she chose to not acknowledge it. "I'm going to get ready" Donna interjected the silence and walked out of the room.

"I think I should go and talk to her" Joy stated

"Maybe its best if you leave her right now, I need to talk to her first too" Harvey explained as he too walked out of the room and left to go to the annex.

Donna knew Harvey would follow her therefore she made sure to walk fast so she could avoid the confrontation in her Mothers house. On the way to the annex Donna started to cry, where her feelings were concerned she would always bottle them up and that's what made her the strong women she was. Donna's feeling built a wall between her and Harvey and now that wall was gone.

"Donna wait up" Harvey called as he ran to catch up with her,

"Not now Harvey, I need to get ready and I cant be dealing with this right now"she exclaimed

"Donna Christmas tree shopping can wait i'm sure of it" Harvey countered

"Well Harvey you've never been here for Christmas and I want to make sure its the most perfect tree and that takes time" Donna replied, 'this was her favourite season and she didn't want her feelings for Harvey come before this, even though there was no doubt they were' she thought.

The drive into the centre of London had been just as uncomfortable as the one they took last night to get to her Mom her house, Joy and Vincent had decided to stay at home but that didn't make the situation that Donna and Harvey any less comfortable, actually both of them would have preferred it if they had come at least Donna and her Mom could chat girl stuff and Harvey would have Vincent to talk about how to handle the Paulsen women. After looking in three shops already Donna knew the perfect place to get a tree and when by perfect she meant most expensive and the price didn't matter as she was paying, on Harvey's card obviously.

"Here I've found the perfect one" Harvey exclaimed whilst holding a white sprayed Christmas tree.

"Um no I was thinking more traditional" Donna mocked his Christmas tree ' a white on seriously if they were back in New York that tree would Camouflage into his apartment' Donna laughed at her own trail of thoughts. Harvey interrupted her thoughts " This is traditional its real isn't it?"

"Harvey when I say traditional I mean big and green" she verified

"Oh Ok, you see I choose my trees like I choose my women" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah and how that twig skinny?" she pointed out looking at the tree which very thin, if they were to buy it she wasn't sure if the branches would be able to hold the decorations its was that flimsy.

"No Unique, I don't like Blondes and Brunettes, I'd much rather a Red head" he flirted

"Ah I see but what if the tree doesn't want you ?" she countered

"Oh but she does and she knows it" he teased

"And what if she does do you love her as much as she does you?"Donna question 'this was really just setting herself up to fall' she thought

"No" Donna heart sunk when he replied "I love her more than she does me" he added

"Ok well I guess we best buy this tree then because you're so in love with her" she teased

"Oh no this year we're going all traditional, its a hard choice to make but my favourite Red head wins every time" he replied with the biggest smile on his face.

"Sir are you buying this tree ?" the shop owner asked

"No sorry, would it be possible if I could buy your biggest, greenest traditional tree" Harvey responded

"Ah I see, is that what the wife wants ?" the shopkeeper question

"Yes that's exactly why" he said while turning to Donna smiling. Donna had linked her arm with Harvey's and he had given her his coat as she was cold, 'this was perfect, if only they were at home and didn't have to deal with the company of her Mom and her step dad Vincent, she still couldn't warm to the fact that Vincent was her step dad it was so outrageous, Donna thought.

The journey home to her mom's had been much better and she dreaded going back, Harvey had offered to take them for lunch but her Mom had made stew and that's what Donna really fancied in that moment in time.

When they had returned home the lights were off and the house was empty all that was left was a note from Joy

 _Hello, we've gone on our honeymoon to Malta to visit Vincent's family for a week see you when we get back, I love you Donna and be sure to meet up with your brother he'd love to see you, stay safe and ill see you soon xx_

"What did she say?" Harvey asked

"She's gone on their honeymoon and they'll be back in a week, its so typical of her. I'm here and she goes away if I knew I'd never come over for Christmas and she know it" Donna replied

"That's probably why she never told you, you doughnut, anyway we've got plenty to do this week" he countered

"Yeah and what that?"Donna teased

"Decorating the house of course and its a special someone's birthday" Harvey retorted whilst thinking about what he could get Donna for her birthday she had way too many designer bags and this year he wanted to get her something more personal.

"Yeah, we better start the decorating after tea" she said whilst turning the cooker on to heat the stew that her Mom had prepared for them earlier.

"Donna it's not going to take us a week to decorate the house" Harvey replied, "Oh believe me it will, you've never been to the Paulsen's for Christmas before" Donna countered.

After dinner they started with decorations, Harvey climbed into the attic to retrieve the decorations but he was stopped in his tracks, in box next to the decorations was a photo album and with Harvey being Harvey he couldn't help himself. He flickered through the pages and looked at each photo, most teenagers go through a tough phase were they don't look as good as they would like to but with Donna looked good at all ages.

"Harveyyy, why are looking through the family photo's when the real thing was waiting for you down stairs?" she whined

"Waiting for me were you ?, how can I be of service to you" he teased, "Yeah I was, waiting for you to bring the decorations down and that's exactly what you can do come on" Donna responded whilst taking the photo album of him to look at it herself.

"Donna in school uniform looked pretty hot" he exclaimed

"Harvey your disguising that's practically paedophilia behaviour, and I didn't, I looked gross and I didn't have all of my designer dresses and bags back then, I was so lame. Donna replied

"Donna, come on down, I've put up a decoration already" Harvey shouted from downstairs

"You started with out me , I waited for you" she moaned.

"That's because there was no decorations down here, now come and see what I've done" he insisted, he couldn't wait to see her face.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming now Specter and you better have not messed up my colour scheme, I was thinking Red and Gold this year"

"Too late" he laughed "and why those colours?" he added

"Why do you think ?", "I chose them because I have Red hair and yours and strands of Gold in so I thought it would be cute to have those colours", she said sarcastically " I just like those colours ok? They're Christmas colours."

Donna walked into the room to see nothing, nothing was done, "Really all that just to get me down to start decorating and you've done nothing?" she questioned

"Well I didn't want to ruin your adorable colour scheme but I have done something" Harvey said whilst giving Donna that cherisher grin that believe it or not made her go weak at the knees.

"And what's that?" Donna asked

"I put up the mistletoe" Harvey said pointing to plant which he had pinned under the door frame he stood under.


	4. Mistletoe

Donna subconsciously bit her bottom lip and walked towards Harvey, when she reached him she placed her arms around his neck as his went to her hips, but before Harvey was able to kiss her she whispered in his ear "Harvey we can't.." and her clasp around his neck broke and she wriggled from his grip.

"Why not ?" Harvey pleaded

"Because its just not right, we're best friends and it would ruin the trip" Donna replied, she could see the effect her words had on Harvey and the hurt in his eyes, she knew how much it had took for Harvey to be the first one to make the move and break down the stone wall he had placed around his heart. "I'm sorry Harvey and I understand if you want to go back to New York because"

Harvey cut her off "Not right ? Ruin the trip?, Donna seriously if anything is going to ruin the trip its going to be not kissing me, because ,well, I'm irresistible" Harvey said smiling back at Donna, he knew and she knew he was right.

"Harvey i'm being serious, friends don't kiss when they go on holiday together" Donna countered

"I suppose you're right but then again it's Christmas and I am trying to keep up with the Paulsen's traditions but sure as friends i'll respect your wishes" Harvey recounted

"Thank you Harvey" Donna replied thankful that she was now in control of the situation

"But" Harvey continued "We're not just friend therefore I will have to not respect your wishes"

"Harvey what are you on about, we are friends unless you have unfriended me as of five minutes ago because I turned you down and now your ego is hurt" Donna retorted

"No, I unfriended you ten years ago or don't you remember which if you can't then I may need to refresh your memory" Harvey teased

Donna blushed at the mention of the other time of course she remembers why wouldn't she, she had attempted to forget about it everyday since yet she couldn't

"Harvey we've moved past that years ago" Donna replied

"No we haven't, we've just chose to ignore it and I'm fed up of being unhappy and I know you are too" Harvey argued back

"Because ignoring was best for all of us"Donna explained

"Well it hasn't worked has it ?" Harvey asked "and quite frankly I think it was the worst thing we've ever did because since when does lying get you anywhere"

"Yes...No, look Harvey can we just continue with putting the decorating as friends?" Donna replied, she was in shock with what Harvey had been saying did this mean he has had feelings for her since before the other time and if this was the why hadn't she noticed, I mean , she's Donna and she knows everything at least she thought she did.

"I've already put up a decoration and we are both standing under it" Harvey stated whilst motioning his hand towards the mistletoe, "and I am unable to respect your wishes because we've never been just friends and since when do friends sleep together?" Harvey questioned whilst he raised his eyebrows at Donna and smiling at her it, it wasn't just a smile it was the smile that made her go weak at the knees, she wondered if he knew the effect a simple smile had on her, she knew at this moment if any sort of contact happened between them she wouldn't be able to resist.

Before Donna had time to respond to Harvey's question he had place his arms around her waist, where they had been moments before, and pulled her towards him she also wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart raced it felt like it would burst, Donna had the same effect on Harvey. Harvey didn't know how he had the strength to truthfully tell Donna how he felt, well put her in her place but none of the less he had done it, he had always pictured Donna being the boss in their relationship yet she seemed so vulnerable.

Before either of them had time to continue their thoughts Donna had pressed her lips against Harvey's, 'So much of them being friends Harvey thought he was glad that she had made the first move because honestly didn't think had the strength to do it, the last thing he wanted to was kiss her and for her to push him away'.

Harvey returned the kiss and pressed Donna against the door frame only breaking their kiss for a second to look into her eyes which were closed, Harvey pulled back unsure but Donna already answered his question with a kiss before leading him upstairs.

 **Hey I just wanted to say Thank you all for reading, sorry I haven't updated in a while i've been really busy, this is also a short chapter because it felt right to leave it here, the next chapter will be longer and I will update very soon. So yeah anyway thanks for reading and maybe leave a review ?- Thank you xx**


	5. Angel

Harvey woke up first the next morning with Donna intertwined in his arms.'Is this just a dream or is Donna actually lying beside him with nothing but the bed sheets covering her?' Harvey questioned, he could not help but smile at the situation, he contemplated waking her up but right now everything was perfect. Harvey had felt a little insecure, he had shown his feelings towards Donna and the wall he had built had come tumbling down, which Harvey knew was probably the best thing to ever happen to him, but 'What if Donna doesn't feel the same when she wakes up?' Harvey thought, after all she had been the one to his surprise, to turn him down when he stood under the mistletoe. All of Harvey's overthinking put him in day dream daze and unbeknown to him Donna had woke up. She could feel his tight grip around her waist and she automatically felt happy and warm by his touch. Donna turned around to face Harvey who was still engrossed in his own thoughts until Donna broke his trans with "Morning Specter" in which Harvey responed by kissing her before greeting her good morning. Donna was surprise by Harvey's reaction she was paritally worried that he would have regretted what happened last night but he had just confirmed to her that he did not want last night to be a one night stand. "I did not expect that at 8:09 am in the morning, just a good morning would have been quite sufficient" Donna replied looking up at him whilst drawing circles on his shoulder. "Well i'm full of suprises Miss Paulsen but you would know all about that as you found out last night" Harvey reminded her.

" Hm I do indeed" Donna laughed. He just couldn't keep his eyes from off her, memorizing every crinkle that appeared on her face when she smiled, a smile he had took for granted for twelve years but now finally it was completely for him and him only.

"I love you so much" He exclaimed as he brushed his hand against her pale cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I. Love. You. Too" Donna managed to mumble between kisses before she pulled away.

"Donna, come back to bed will you, it is our first morning together" Harvey pleaded

"Nu uh, Harvey I would if I could but Jamie is coming over later with Sara and the kids, so we've got to finish off decorating the rest of the house and get ready" Donna replied

"Babe please, come on, 5 more minutes wont hurt" Harvey asked in which Donna returned into the room kissed him and then went downstairs "You're such a tease, you know that?" Harvey moaned, "You know you love it, now get your ass down here and help" Donna shouted from downstairs.

After his shower Harvey joined Donna downstairs, who had almost completed all of the decorating apart from the tree. Harvey began to decorate the tree with the help of Donna. He was surprised to see that most of the decorations were hand made and had been signed 'D.S' to which he questioned Donna "Did you make all of these?". Donna was actually surprise that he had noticed that she had made the majority of the decorations he had known that she liked Christmas but Donna loved Christmas as it was a special season and she enjoyed being surrounded by her family. "Yeah, you noticed?, see i'm not just a pretty face" Donna replied her cheeks slightly pink from blushing.

"Of course I did, i'm not completely blind you know, I like this" Harvey said

"Well you didn't see what was staring you in your face for 12 years so i'm not so sure about that" Donna teased whilst helping him place the tinsel around the tree, "Like what" she asked.

"Donna I did see but I respected your rule, and you know this, us, I like to know what hidden talents my girlfriend has" He replied

"Ohh Girlfriend I like the sound of that Boyfriend" Donna mocked whilst she held the Angel in her arms, which was ready to go on top of the tree.

"Harvey what are you doing?" Donna shrieked as Harvey had placed his arms around her waist and began to lift her up. "I'm lifting you up so you can put the Angel on top of the tree ,Donna, thats the only thing left to do and you are far too small to reach" Harvey replied

"You know Harvey I have coped with using a ladder all these years"Donna joked

"Oh so you want me to put you down"Harvey asked while swinging Donna around pretending to put her back down.

"No, this works much better and it saves time" Donna replied as she placed the angel on top of the tree. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that hopefully in a year or so to come Harvey wouldn't be picking her up, he would be picking their child up, suddenly it all felt so real and Donna couldn't wait for their first Christmas as a proper family.

As Harvey put Donna back down she turned around to kiss him, he loved that now there was no need for any mistletoe, they could just both kiss each other where ever and whenever. Donna then realised the time and remebered that Jaime would be here at any moment as she went to go and get ready hers and Harvey legs had become locked in between one another in which Donna's sudden movement had caused them both to fall over.

Harvey had collapse because the sudden movement from Donna had caused his legs to go from under him and for Donna to fall on top of him. Both Donna and Harvey were in fit of laughter at the whole situtation both of them not wanting to move from their positions as Harvey held her in his arms they began to his kiss. They both became unaware of their surrounding until they were hit back into reality when Bailee, Donna's niece, came running into the house followed by Jaime, Luka, Donna's nephew, and Sara all of them witnessed Donna and Harvey kissing.


	6. Meet the Paulsens

**A/N – Ok so I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been really busy. Hopefully now with Christmas coming and this being a Christmas fic it will be ending soon. I've still got a few more chapters to write yet so expect frequent updates from now on (Hopefully I can update every Friday & Sunday leading up to Christmas.) I would love it if you guys could leave a review to let me know if you like it or whether I should just wrap up this fic so I would really appreciate it. If you haven't read my other fic yet go check it out, I'm also creating 2 new ones that will be published very soon so go read those too (if you want). So Yeah thanks for be so patient and I can assure you guys there will be more frequent updates. Thank you so much for reading XOX **

"Put my sister down or I'll have to put you in your place" Jaime said whilst covering his youngest child's eyes, Jaime laughed at this whole situation.

"Omg Jaime, you're um early" Donna replied her face a bright shade of red to match her hair, she lifted herself off Harvey and made her way over to Jaime as he embraced her in a tight hug. Harvey also climbed to his feet, he now stood eye to eye with Jaime. "Nice to finally meet you all" Harvey greeted Donna's family. "Yeah good to meet you too, Harvey is it?" Jaime questioned whilst taking Harvey's hand. This was the by far the worst situation to meet your girlfriends brother Harvey thought, he would have loved to have been introduced to him in a better circumstance as since Donna's father died Jaime was head of the family so to speak, but it happened at the worst time possible and being a lawyer first impression are the most important and he had just went and screwed it up. "Yeah it is" Harvey answered. "This is my wife Sara and children Luka and Bailee" Jaime introduced his family to try and ease the awkward tension building between them both.

"Auntie Donna, I've missed you so much!" Bailee squealed as she ran into Donna's arms. "I've missed you too sweetie" Donna replied, after Bailee had finished hugging her Donna went over to see Luka. "Hey pal" Donna said as she softly ruffled his hair. "Donna, do you mind not doing that he's just had it styled" Sara barked, annoyed at Donna's movements. "Uhh yeah sure, sorry to mess it up, it looked good, I should have known." Donna commented whilst removing her hand from Luka's hair as she turned around to hold Bailee, she was shocked by Sara's outburst. "It doesn't matter it's not as if you have ever had a child and to be honest it doesn't look like you ever will" Sara countered as she moved towards Luka pulling him closer to her. How dare she say that, the bitch, if it wasn't for Bailee and Luka Donna would have taken Sara down with one quick jibe to her neck and god would it be worth it. Donna also became aware that Harvey and Jaime had left the room, they must have not been in there for quite some time, as there is no way Sara would have said or gotten away with saying what she did if Jaime was in the room. Donna also took Sara's comment as her que to leave and went to join Harvey and Jaime in the kitchen. Jaime and Harvey had been so engrossed in conversation over their coffee's they didn't notice that Donna and Bailee had entered the room.

"What are my two favourite people speaking about?" she asked. "Oh nothing just a common interest of certain person we both know" Harvey replied as he looked over his shoulder to meet her eyes, he automatically smiled every time he saw or heard her and he loved that she was the only women to ever have that effect on him. "Nooo that's wrong" Bailee cried, "They can't be your 2 favourites because you said I'm your number one". "Yes that's right B, no one likes boys anyway, they smell and suck at everything" Donna joked, Harvey then stood up and walked behind Donna. He wrapped his hands tight around Donna's waist and pulled her even closer, he didn't even care that they had Jaime and Bailee for an audience it couldn't get any worse than when they first met. Harvey then moved closer to Donna and whispered in her ear "that's not what you said last night". "Harveyyy" Donna murmured as she began to blush. It was clear to Jaime, Bailee and even a blind man that these two were in love, they fitted each other perfectly. Jaime could see that his sister was truly happy and that her life puzzle was finally being put together and was almost complete.

"So, do you two lovebirds fancy looking after two adorable children for 3 weeks?" Jaime questioned as he looked at Bailee who was over joyed at her Dad's proposition. "Oh I would love to Jaim but I'm only here for a month and the flights back and forth are really expensive" Donna answered and automatically felt like the wicked witch as she saw Bailee's face drop. "But Auntie D, Gram was meant to look after me and Luka but then she went away with Grampy Vincent and now Daddy may have to cancel his trip and Sara won't be happy" Bailee declared as she began to sulk. "Baby girl, you know I don't mind not going I'd much rather stay home for Christmas with you and your brother but I've got to work as well." Jaime stated trying to cheer his daughter up. "Wait when are you going away Jaim ?"Donna questioned. "Well we were meant to be going today as soon as possible because we need to get to the airport a few hours before hand, we only just got the memo that Mom went away yesterday and it was really short notice to hire a nanny and ,well, Sara's parents live in Ireland so there was no way of getting Luka and B there so well, I thought we'd try our chances with you." He replied. "Jaime, I'd love to look after my favourite niece and nephew", Bailee interrupted her "your only niece and nephew" her frown was now replaced with a cheeky grin similar to the one Harvey displays on a very rare occasion when he's very happy. "Don, you are a lifesaver thank you so much" Jaime thanked her as he place as kiss on her cheek. Donna could feel Harvey's grip tighten around her waist as Jaime did so, she liked that Harvey was so overprotective even if it was just her brother.

"Hey Luka could you come and help me get the cases out of the trunk please?" Jaime asked, although it wasn't really a question when it comes to your parents its always a rhetorical question Luka thought. "Theres no need mate, I'll help your Dad" Harvey exclaimed as he rushed past Luka and Sara stood in the living room to catch up with Jaime. "Hey Jaime, I need to talk to you" Harvey stated as he reached the car. "How can I help you?" he countered. "Well with it being Donna's birthday in a couple of days I wanted to take her away to Paris for a weekend and now with us looking after your children, would it be possible if I could take them with us?" Harvey asked, he stood there for what seemed like the longest minuet of his life, surely he would let him take them, it wasn't if he was a complete stranger, well he was, but Donna would be there. Then again he may not want him to take them away as when they both first met earlier it didn't look very responsible two grown adults lying on top of each other. Many other thoughts raced through Harvey's head but finally the deliberation was over. "Man, you going to be their favourite Uncle, they have never been properly away before because I've only just managed to get the money for the passports, you know how it is, but let me just find them." Jaime explained, god was Harvey happy, firstly, he thought Jaime was a great guy and secondly he trusts him with his sister and his kids. "Great, thanks for letting me take them, if you could not tell Donna as it's a surprise that would be really appreciated." Harvey told him. "Harv, mate, you're in luck because we both know Donna can tell when something has gone on and man can she read me like a book but here are their passports, and cases I will just say good bye and then we will be off, so she won't know anything" Jaime said smiling, he liked Harvey and he love the fact that he was trying to surprise his sister which is near enough impossible. There was no doubt out it, they were both each other's worlds.


	7. Bedtime Story

Jamie and Sara left shortly after his and Harvey's conversation and he and Donna were now left to look after Luka and Bailee. This was definitely not how he thought his stay in London would go, firstly he and Donna are actually dating, and I mean who would have thought after 12 years. Secondly they were now looking after Donna's Niece and Nephew for 2 weeks, just like that overnight everything had changed, and it seemed that He actually belonged in a family. Family, something Harvey hadn't felt part of since his mother left.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Donna asked her Niece and Nephew. "Well after we put all your things away" She added. Luka shrugged, "I don't mind" He replied. Luka had always been very quiet but that was all due to Sara, she had mothered him so much Donna was unsure if he could actually talk, let alone think for himself. Bailee interrupted Donna's thoughts "Well I would love to go to the Mall, you know Auntie Donna we have some great shops in England, you'll love to go shopping in Harrods. We can 'get lost in Harrods' as the saying goes and we will quite literally get lost, I've only been there a handful of times and that was with Gram." Bailee explained with great expression in her voice. 'You could tell that she idolised her Aunt, who wouldn't?' Harvey thought. "B, that sounds lovely, Luka are you up for some Christmas shopping?" Donna queried. "Sure", 'I just love going shopping for hours on end' he muttered, only loud enough for Harvey to hear the end part. "Have you been shopping with your Auntie before?" He asked the little boy. "No but my mom says Bailee is too much like Donna, and my mom used to go shopping with Aunt Donna before when they were, um friends. Bailee and Dad normally go and they take forever, so I'm guessing she takes forever too" Luka explained. Harvey listened to little boy carefully 'They HAD been friends?' he thought about what must have happened, they seemed on terms earlier when he had met Sara but then again he had left with Jamie and Donna had joined them. "Aw great, you guessed right, your aunt takes a very long time indeed" Harvey whispered to Luka. "Yeah and that's without Bailee, we are going to be stuck in shops all morning, afternoon and early evening" Luka added. Donna had glanced over at the two of them talking, she could quite hear what is was about. Luka had clearly took a liking to Harvey, he hardly ever spoke to her and she was his Aunt, and Harvey had also taken a liking to Luka. She was mesmerised by the scene in front of her and she liked what she saw, she didn't even think Harvey liked children, then again she had never seen him around any. Donna had threw away her dream of marrying Harvey Specter, and her dream of having a family with him went a few years before that one, not that she minded not having children, Harvey would have been enough, but now this, she could actually have it all.

Later that afternoon they went shopping although Harvey knew he was going to enjoy it, it was the perfect way to ensure that both children and Donna had clothes for Paris in a couple of days. Harvey volunteered to buy all the clothes that they were planning getting and Donna never had a problem spending his money, but this was more than just Harvey Specter buying her a new bag and dress because she was just doing her job, This was Harvey buying her and her family clothes because he wanted to. "Thanks Harvey, but I'll buy everything" Donna stated, although he was her boyfriend, gosh referring to him as her boyfriend was something she would never get used to, she didn't want to become reliant on him, she was Donna and she didn't need a man. However she was not sure if she would be able to cope if her relationship with Harvey didn't work out. Harvey was taken aback by her statement she had always accepted his gifts before and he wanted to treat, it would be a bit cheap letting her pay for her own holiday wardrobe, not that she knew about it. Harvey placed Donna's hands and pulled her towards him in the middle of Harrods, "Donna am I paying for everything ok? No arguments" he told her, she couldn't help but smile at his use of authority over her, she was definitely his, but she had always been the one in control and she liked this Harvey. "Harvey, I'm a big girl and I can pay for some clothes and gifts for my own Nephew and Niece" she replied. Harvey knew that she wanted to show Harvey that she hasn't and doesn't need a man to buy things for her as she is more than capable but obviously he wants to buy things for his girlfriend. "Donna, all these years I have had lots of money and don't get me wrong I've worked my ass off to get it all, but I've learnt that the saying is true 'Money doesn't buy happiness'. All these years I've had money but I've never been truly happy than when I met you and now I'm happier than ever" Harvey explained, now with her and their money he wanted to start putting it to good use and who knows maybe he might start taking more holidays from work, he has a lot to catch up on Harvey thought. "Gosh Harvey, ok if you insist, and do you really mean that?" Donna questioned. She hadn't expected Harvey to be so honest with her, who is this man and what has he done with Harvey Specter, the man who doesn't talk about his feelings. Harvey had won so he had thought, he knew Donna didn't take much persuading especially when it came to a new bag. "Yes" he replied there was no doubt about it, he didn't even shy away from her question. "Good to hear Specter, because I feel exactly the same, except I didn't have as much money, if I did I'm sure I would have been very happy with my closet of shoes" Donna joked. "Hey" Harvey whined before Donna pulled him into a kiss, she found it strange that she didn't find this weird at all. They were then disturbed by "Ewwww that's gross, guys do know where we are?" Luka exclaimed. Donna had forgotten all about her little audience, she always got lost in her surroundings when she was with Harvey, he was the only person to have that ability on her. "Yes of course we do, now you two we are going to buy you both a whole new wardrobe and then after we are going to go to Hamley's and buy you some toys, Does that sound good to you?" Harvey asked. "Yesss" Bailee screeched, Luka simply nodded.

An hour later Harvey and Luka had finished their shopping and now sat outside the changing rooms waiting for Donna and Bailee. "You were right, they take forever, I don't understand why, isn't your little sister only 4?" Harvey questioned in which Luka replied "Yeah, I know why Mom said that she's like Auntie Donna." "Hey we heard that" Donna shouted from behind the curtain, Bailee added "Yeahh, are you guys ready for our next outfit?" They weren't sur who but one of them murmured a 'Yes'.

Donna and Bailee appeared hand in hand from behind the curtain, they did a little cat walk before standing to face both of the boys. "Wow" was the only word Harvey could utter, he was speechless. Donna stood there in a stunning little black dress that clung to Donna's figure showing off her perfect curves. Bailee also had a black dress on, hers was very similar to Donna's except she had a black bow going around the waist of her dress. Harvey then gathered his words to form an actual sentence "You both look absolutely beautiful", Harvey had seen Donna wearing dresses day in and day out however this dress, it was different, so simple and elegant at the same time and Donna looked so much better than 'beautiful', no words could be placed on her beauty, Harvey thought. "This is a must then Auntie Donna" Bailee stated, her words made Donna break her gaze with Harvey as the little girl tugged at her hand to continue trying on their clothes.

After another hour of waiting Donna and Bailee had finished trying on all their clothes in a record time of 3 hours. When Harvey and Luka had finished shopping Harvey had bought him a hot dog however that had been 2 hours prior and now both girls wanted food after shopping in Hamley's. Thankfully they did not take that long toy shopping, Bailee got a Robo mermaid and a Barbie. Luka on the other hand got a 2 Nerf guns and walkie talkies. To Donna's surprise Harvey went and bought a set of laser tag machines, he had mentioned to her before that he had always wanted a laser tag set, but it had been pointless to buy it just for himself and now he had Donna and the kids he was going to have fun playing with his new toy for 2 weeks.

They decided to go straight home after shopping because after about an hour both Donna and Harvey began to feel weighed down by their 10 bags of shopping each. "So what take out do you guys want?" Donna questioned Luka and Bailee. "Pizza, can I have chicken and bacon on mine please?" Bailee asked, Luka just simply said he would have the same as did Harvey. "Ok that's simple you all want the same" Donna stated. When the food arrived minutes later everyone decided they also wanted some of Donna's garlic bread which Donna was happy about sharing. Then at 7:30 Donna told both her niece and nephew that it was time to go upstairs to go to sleep. "Uncle Harvey, will you tuck me in?" Bailee asked, Jaime always took her to bed every night and these 2 weeks were going to be the hardest to sleep. "Yeah of course but are you sure you don't want your Auntie Donna to take you though?" Harvey replied, he was quite shocked at the proposition since he had spent almost all day with Luka and had taken quite a liking to the little fella, to be honest he wasn't sure if Bailee had liked him. "No it's ok she can take Luka tonight and me tomorrow" Bailee explained. "Ok" Harvey answered as he and Bailee walked up the stairs to Bailee's room at her Grams. "Uncle Harvey would you mind reading a bed time story?" Bailee asked. Harvey couldn't help but smile at the fact that she called him her uncle, he wasn't even married to Donna, although he knew that they soon would be. "Which one would you like?" Harvey questioned, "David and Goliath" Bailee replied. Donna had taken Luka to bed and wished him a good night and went to head downstairs until she heard laughing coming from Bailee's room and decided to listen to what was going on. "David hurried to Goliath to check that he was dead, puff pant,prod,oo-er" Harvey read out loud before he was joined by Bailee "He picked up the Giants sword and chopped off his head, Swish chop, slice bleugh!" the screeched in union. Donna tried her hardest to laugh quietly at the pair before she decided to retire to the living room. Harvey joined Donna a few minutes later smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Mr Happy, you know, you read with great expression, I'll be dragging you to auditions for King Lear in January" Donna greeted to Harvey as he came and sat beside her on the sofa. "You listened?" he questioned. "Of course I'm not deaf you know" Donna countered, "Well Donna, if you wanted me to read you a bed time story you could have just asked, you didn't have to eavesdrop, I'm sure Bailee wouldn't have minded if you intruded on our story time either" Harvey recounted. "Well if only my invitation had been made clearer, I mean B didn't even want be to take her to bed so I'm not too sure if she would have allowed me to be part of your story time" Donna explained. "Hey, she didn't not want to come, she said that her Dad always takes her to bed and Sara always takes Luka so she thought you would do the same" Harvey said as he put his arm around her to comfort her, even though Donna didn't mind she liked the fact that Bailee had asked him. "Hey, do you know she called me Uncle Harvey?" Donna could tell from his voice that he was chuffed at the whole situation, he had never been anyone's anything but now he had a whole new family. "No, she did? She must really like you" Donna replied. "Yeah I couldn't believe it" he explained. "Hm I don't know Harvey, I must say you are pretty lovable" Donna told him as she now moved from the sofa to sit on Harvey's lap instead. "Is that right Miss Paulsen?" he flirted, "Yes, yes it is. Mr Specter I think I'm just about ready for my bedtime story" Donna said removing herself from his lap as she grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs. "If you insist, I didn't know you were a fan of the book 'David and Goliath'" Harvey joked, "Oh I do, the more adult version one though, but I think you'll enjoy that one too" she teased as she and Harvey reached her room, she closed the door quietly behind them to be sure that she didn't wake Luka and Bailee.


End file.
